


the  memories are all beautiful (painful) in passing

by S_weet_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, OOC, contains spoilers, erratic paces
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk seseorang yang pergi dan takkan pernah kembali, yang tersisa tentangnya hanya memori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire Brick

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi oleh Production I.G dan bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Fanfiksi ini mengandung spoilers dari anime dan upcoming OVA JGA, OOC, death chara, typos, malexmale hints, alur tidak teratur, dll. 
> 
> Silakan dengarkan musik instrumental Parting Song punya Yuki Kajiura, satu dari BGM Pandora Hearts. Selama membaca! 

**_Fire Brick_ **

 

_“Yang kita cari, mungkin lebih dekat dari yang kita kira.“_

 

.

 

.

 

Badai berderu. 

Ledakan, segala yang hancur mustahil membekukan waktu.

Salju mengambur dari atap kereta yang koyak dan riuh angin menyerpih keping-keping kaca dan puing-puing baja.

Apa pun suara itu yang meremukkan seluruh badan kereta sampai jadi onggokan abstrak, saat itu dia tidak mendengarnya lagi.

Bukan karena tidak bisa atau dia mengalami instan disabiliti indera, melainkan tatkala membuka mata dengan sakit yang terlalu nyata, yang dilihatnya adalah tangannya bersimbah darah, abdomen terhunus dan merah tertumpah-ruah.                                                                            

Jika mengalkulasi kemungkinan bantuan dari tim pencari serta penyelamat Jerman baru akan hengkang dari kandang mereka ketika badai reda, maka butuh waktu jauh lebih banyak daripada tarikan napasnya yang tersisa di ujung nyawa.

Mata kiri terpejam rapat—yang jujur menahan ringisan. Paru-parunya nyeri menghirup udara bersalju. Sakit—hingga alisnya terkernyit—tak tertahankan. Mata kanannya melihat pada apa yang tersisa dari dirinya.

Sudut mulut naik seiring dengan sudut mata memaut tangannya yang hangat, basah oleh darah. Kepalanya miring sepersekian inci, tangannya meremas bisa tepi kerah kemeja kanan. Darah diserap fabrik kemeja. Putih jadi merah.  Keahlian dan justifikasi pada apa yang terjadi telah terasah, beradaptasi dalam segala situasi dan kondisi. 

_Menang._

—lalu tangannya terlunta begitu saja. Semua terlaksana sesuai rencana. Misi ini tidak mengenyahkan euforia yang lalu tak kunjung melayu dalam matanya.

Tempat yang buruk untuk mati.

Kalaupun penumpang lain ada yang tidak mati seketika, mereka tergencet beronggok dinding kereta yang rongsok dan jerit jelang regang nyawa mereka rakus ditenggak gemuruh badai.  Tidak akan ada yang selamat.

Gerbong-gerbong kereta yang tak berbentuk menyerap esensi dirinya menjelma selongsong kosong.

Kontradik ketika kau berada di tengah bising derak kereta yang membangkai diseteru deru salju, tapi yang kau dapati hanya sunyi. Terisolasi sepi. 

Ia bisa membedakan mana temperatur yang tersedu ke titik beku dan mana terkaman buas dingin sama sekali lain yang mematikan sekujur gugusan sel-sel di badannya, menggigitnya mesra, serakah, dari perut yang ternganga, membunuh rangka geraknya. Menuju kepala. Mati rasa.

Dia mengingat namanya yang sebenarnya. Orangtua yang melahirkannya dan mungkin keluarga, tempatnya bertumbuh besar. Dia menghentikan kilas balik yang telah lama ditinggalkannya.

Jalaran dingin naik. Kilat. Ada yang ditarik, dicerabut paksa keluar dari raganya. 

Dia mengingat mereka. Satu per satu. Kenangan sentimentil yang tidak seharusnya berletupan—akan waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama mereka.

Pandangannya meredup.            

Bersama mereka, tidak pernah membosankan.

Fokusnya blur.

Apa kata mereka mengetahui yang terjadi padanya? Tertawa?

Giginya tidak lagi bergertak menghalau suhu di titik beku.

Belajar. Dilatih. Ujian. Berjalan mengarungi marak kota di malam hari. Kepul asap rokok di tangan dan ruang makan. Kartu dan koin warna-warni bertebaran di meja. Canda tawa menanggapi yang hanya karangan belaka—dan mereka ekuivalen berbagi, seakan memercayai yang tak nyata. Seperti realita ternyata tidak pernah ada, jauh tertinggal entah di mana, dan inilah yang tersisa (yang mereka pilih) untuk mereka percaya.

Kenangan seperti salju berguguran, berlintasan, kelibatan yang mengingatkannya akan kenyataan ia tidak bisa pulang dan memiliki segalanya bersama mereka lagi, yang akan tetap jauh melangkah sementara ia tertinggal di sini.

Kepalanya tertoleh ke luar. Sudut mata mematut salju alih-alih maut yang menjemput.

Permainan terakhir mereka mengesankan.

Bukan, orang dengan paradigma ortodoks itulah yang sedikit mengesankan—bahkan sedikit itu sendiri ia tidak tahu sesungguhnya sesedikit atau sebesar apa kesan yang telah diguratkan padanya. 

Mungkin ini karmanya atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Lantas ia tertawa geli, satir dan agak getir, mengingat dia menertawakan kepercayaan seperti kepala sarden—jika mati maka dengan bangga akan bertemu atau menunggu yang lain mati di kehidupan setelah ini.

_(“Ano toki, naze ...”)_

Matanya terbuka membeku. Bibir membiru, tersenyum kaku—dengan kesadaran bahwa senyuman pada letnan saat itu tidak disertai pengertian melainkan hanya pemahaman akan penolakan dari ajakan yang dilontarkan.

Bila benar di kehidupan setelah kematian mereka akan bertemu lagi, Miyoshi akan mengajaknya lagi (makan malam, jalan ke kota—kalau ada, main poker—tidak, tidak sesederhana poker)—dan memastikan mengerti apa yang sang letnan akan tanyakan daripada mendengarnya mengatakan: _lupakan_.

.

.

.

 _Waktu itu, apa yang ingin kautanyakan, Sakuma-_ san _?_

.

.

.

 _Dan selamanya,_ kendati jawaban yang dicari mungkin lebih dekat dari yang ia pikirkan, meski diminta dilupakan, sampai akhir pun (meski ia menang), _Miyoshi tidak pernah benar-benar tahu_ —dan perasaan penasaran tak tertuntaskan biarkan ia bawa hingga menutup mata.

_._

_(Kematian tidak pernah mangkir; kendati tidak lagi punya masa depan, Miyoshi tidak melupakan misi, letkol Yuuki, D Kikan, Sakuma-_ san _—hingga detak terakhir.)_


	2. Dark Black

  ** _Dark Black_**

Ketika Yuuki mengetahui berita kereta yang ditumpangi Miyoshi untuk pulang mengalami kecelakaan, hancur karena distraksi perang yang jadi lubang hitam meraup seluruh perhatian, sistemasi saluran listrik yang rusak—mungkin oleh tangan-tangan keji badai atau kesalahan manusia—dan gagal menangkap sinyal cahaya, dia segera menaiki mobil dan meminta pengendara bergegas tanpa jeda ke Berlin. Siapa peduli cuaca.

Dia mengajarkan Miyoshi lebih baik dari pengkhianatan yang pernah dialaminya. _Jangan membunuh. Jangan mati._ Dia menatap keluar jendela dan lebat salju tidak juga berhenti.

Yuuki tidak berharap. Dia mengerti yang terjadi dan rangkaian peristiwa berikutnya, tapi nalurinya—entah sebagai sesama manusia, guru, atau atasannya—menghendaki diri melihat Miyoshi yang akan tersenyum arogan padanya dan mungkin seperti Hatano, berkata lebih sopan tapi intensinya sama—menghendaki misi yang lebih menantang.

Namun setibanya di rumah sakit Berlin, memasuki ruangan yang ditunjukkan perawat, menutup pintunya lagi dan masih tidak ada pergerakan dari kedua jasad dalam ruangan, Yuuki dengan tertatih yang terlatih mendekat pada siluet familiar.

Ketuk tongkatnya menyayat sunyi dalam ruang hitam.

Dia menghayat bau tipis darah dan pekat sengat mayat.               

Yuuki menatapinya lekat, kedua tangan tersimpan di atas tongkat.

Pupilnya tidak berotasi lagi—berhenti. Mata coklat brillian pemuda didikannya terbuka—sorot penuh makna.

Apa yang Miyoshi tatapi hingga matanya berhenti berfungsi? Apa yang Miyoshi pikirkan dan rasakan dengan wajah setenang ini hingga akhirnya ia mati?

Yuuki memandanginya—sorot menghampa.

Wajah ini menyiratkan kesadaran diri telah tiba di akhir yang hitam, kesendirian kosong yang sunyi. Yuuki meraih yang Miyoshi menangkan,  yang Miyoshi jaga sampai sisa tarikan napasnya, robek sedikit kerah berdarah, menyakukannya dan tidak memedulikan aroma kematian yang tertinggal di sarung tangannya.

Sarung tangan tidak menghalanginya merasakan dingin dari kulit kaku—beku, lembut menutup mata coklat brillian—mengantarnya terpejam selamanya. Menutup mata Miyoshi, yang terakhir kali—dan telah mati—tidak menatapi Yuuki.

Bagi mata-mata, kematian adalah akhir segalanya.

Yuuki tidak bisa memarahi Miyoshi yang melanggar aturan. Kecelakaan konyol kereta karena saluran listrik rusak atau sinyal cahaya tidak sampai atau kecamuk perang di hari berbadai  tidak pernah ada dalam kurikulum pelajaran. Itu di luar kehendak dan rencana, bukan miskalkulasi bodoh dalam eksekusi misi. Ada yang jauh lebih berkuasa dari yang hanya kasat mata.

Miyoshi memenuhi tugasnya sebagai mata-mata. Meskipun dia dikuburkan di sini, tanpa seorang pun pernah mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dia telah memenuhi tanggung-jawabnya dan menuntaskan misinya. Informasi yang diperjuangkannya, akan tetap hidup, dan Yuuki akan memastikan rahasia intel ini dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya untuk yang membutuhkannya. 

Terakhir kali, sebagai seseorang yang satu-satunya mengetahui siapa Miyoshi sebenarnya—dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan yang telah Miyoshi lakukan, Yuuki mengangkat tangannya dari roman tampan  dan menatapnya.

Berdoa.

Mungkin tidak perlu—karena Miyoshi terlelap terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang mati di tempat sesenyap ini.

Yuuki berjalan tertatih, tak letih, tidak bisa menghayat perih (tidak di sini, tidak saat ini), dan mengabaikan entah seberapa bagian hatinya lagi yang mati—bersama Miyoshi di sini.

Pintu itu ia buka, tanpa menoleh lagi, Yuuki menutup pintu dan berlalu.

 

.

 

_(Dia dan ketujuh pemuda lainnya, akhir nasib mereka tidak akan berbeda jauh dari yang Miyoshi alami. Hitam; kesunyian mengendap di hati yang tinggal selongsong; kesepian menjejali jati diri yang kosong.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya nangis miris pas scene ini. *merenung*   
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


	3. Midnight Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari kita anggap yang lain baru tahu Odagiri adalah soldier setelah insiden Gordon, dan mereka tahu bukan dari Miyoshi. ;)

**_Midnight blue_ **

 

_Misinya berhasil._

Mereka mengeborkan tatapan—dingin menanti jawaban akan tanya yang tak disuarakan, di mana eksistensi seseorang yang telah menuntaskan misinya.

Yuuki memunggungi mereka, memalangi pintu.

_Miyoshi tidak akan kembali._

Perkataan Letkol Yuuki multi-tafsir, seharusnya, tapi tidak untuk mereka. Implikasi eksplisit teramat pahit. Yuuki yang tidak berkata apa-apa lagi pergi menggoreskan sunyi. 

_Dia mati._

Sekali ini keterkejutan mengeruhkan ketenangan roman mereka yang sama-sama pergi misi, ada yang menanti, (seharusnya) selalu kembali, tidak dikhianati kendali diri.

Keheningan mematikan kehidupan ruangan yang biasanya memang selalu lengang—tapi tidak selengang sekarang, kini jauh terenggang. 

Odagiri tidak bisa mengamati yang lain karena ia tengah membalik satu halaman. _Iris_ berhenti menekuri baris demi baris. Tangan tidak beranjak  membalik halaman berikutnya. Aksara di sana menuliskan yang tidak seharusnya tertera, nama (palsu; tak pernah ada) yang telah tiada.

Dia tidak pernah menempatkan diri untuk berada di antara yang lain. Odagiri selalu menaruh spasi—penolakan untuk berdekatan yang jelas bagi yang lain, karena ada perbedaan signifikan antara dirinya dan mata-mata lainnya, karena itu ia menjaga hubungan mereka sewajarnya saja.

Miyoshi pun demikian. Miyoshi yang sopan nan arogan, menghormati jarak yang dibentangkan oleh Odagiri.

Ketika pagi itu sebelum jam delapan pagi, setelah Miyoshi menyampaikan instruksi Yuuki dan meminta bantuan ( _besar_ , katanya. _Tidak juga_ , kata yang lain) dari mereka, Odagiri mendapati yang dikhawatirkannya terjadi sementara dia dengan roman tak mengeksplisitkan ekspresi apa pun menatap yang lain lebih seperti sekelompok pemuda tampan hendak pergi tamasya ke luar negeri pasca menerima seragam _Kempeitai_ serta misi yang diharapkan tidak berakhir memprihatinkan.

Sepeninggal yang lain dari ruang makan, ke kamar mereka bersama untuk berganti baju dan taruhan ( _Bet_ : Sakuma- _san_ gagal tahu letak mikrofilm sandi rahasia; Sakuma- _san_ berhasil tapi sepertinya mustahil—tentu mereka tidak akan membantu) beradu, Odagiri melirik Miyoshi yang tengah menatapnya.

“Mengapa semalam kau memberitahu Sakuma- _san_?”

_—kita tidak bermain poker._

_Sakuma dimanipulasi menarik joker._

Wajah Miyoshi menyiratkan penasaran yang bukan tipuan. Di antara para mata-mata—monster—yang ada, Miyoshi adalah seseorang yang harusnya jadi orang paling akhir menanyakan hal ini.

Miyoshi sadar dirinya tengah ditelisik. Sepersekian detik Odagiri memikirkan jawaban baik-baik. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada pria yang paling sarkastik terhadap perspektif klasik prajurit militer terdidik?

“Jika tidak dijelaskan, Sakuma- _san_ tidak akan mengerti.”

Miyoshi masih menahannya dengan tatapan tidak terpuaskan—kini waspada menyelidik.

“Kau bisa saja membiarkannya dan Sakuma- _san_ tidak akan pernah tahu.”

Odagiri menatap seragam _kempeitai_ , mengusap sekali fabrik yang lama tidak dikenakannya. Diamnya pasti dimengerti Miyoshi—membenarkan perkataan pemuda itu bahwa bisa saja ia membiarkan Sakuma.

Namun, sebagai sesama orang yang harus tunduk pada maha manusia, mengenyam didikan militer era Shouwa, Odagiri jauh lebih tahu dari Sakuma (direndahkan, ditertawakan) malam itu.

Dia ingin Sakuma tidak naif. Ibaratnya, lingkup pandangan dan pola pikir Sakuma hanya seluas curahan cahaya senter—sesuai yang dijejalkan oleh akademi militer dan kerasnya adat-istiadat. Dia terlalu jujur dan masih begitu buta mengenai permainan dunia yang sejatinya tidak selalu adil, tapi Odagiri ingin Sakuma bisa mengerti hal ini—keluar dari lingkup cahaya senter dan menatap terang kebenaran dalam kegelapan. 

Sakuma berbeda, ini yang Odagiri coba percaya. 

“Ternyata begitu. Aku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya tentangmu. ”

Odagiri menoleh, tidak percaya mendengar ucapan itu dikatakan dengan suara halus—pun mungkin tulus. Bukan karena Miyoshi berhasil memahami ia yang tidak ingin menjawab, melainkan pelan  maafnya kemudian.

“Menyebalkan atau menyakitkan, kau simpati melihat Sakuma- _san_ seperti itu.” Miyoshi mengulas senyum tipis. “Sebentar lagi dia akan mengerti.”

Percik licik di mata Miyoshi kemudian mengendurkan ketegangan yang menyembul dalam dirinya. “Apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

“Sesuai yang kauinginkan—membuat Sakuma- _san_ mengerti.” Pria itu membawa seragamnya sendiri, melangkah keluar ruangan, tapaknya vakum di pintu ketika menoleh lagi pada Odagiri, tertawa rendah—geli. “Itu pun kalau dia bisa mengerti.”

“Benar kata Hatano, seleramu vulgar.”

Ada kesan yang cukup inosen dan muda—tidak lelah oleh alasan mengapa ia hidup sepertinya—menyenangkan dari cara Miyoshi menoleh padanya, rambut yang sedikit bergoyang, gelimang di mata coklat brilliannya, dan senyum yang menenangkan.

“Bila yang lain tahu—dan bersimpati—kau pernah atau hampir seperti Sakuma- _san_ , bukan dariku mereka akan  tahu.”

Miyoshi tidak akan umbar cerita, Odagiri sepenuhnya percaya.

 _Selamanya,_ Odagiri akhirnya lamat membalik halaman bukunya—hanya membalik dan berhenti sebentar saja karena ia harus terus lanjut membaca, _Miyoshi tidak akan pernah mengumbar kebenaran tentangnya._

Membiarkan halaman lain (tentang Miyoshi _, mati_ —afirmasi Yuuki) tertutup, dan Odagiri melanjutkan membaca halaman-halaman yang tersisa di bukunya.

_(Miyoshi tidak akan kembali, percuma saja Odagiri mencoba untuk tidak percaya.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itu pas terakhir Miyoshi menoleh ke Odagiri, sama dengan pas Sakuma keluar dari ruang Yuuki dan manggil namanya. "Miyoshi ...", his eyes makes the star look like they're not shining, his hair falls perfectly without him trying ... he's so perfect and I'm falling for him everytime. /Lovesick   
> Update dua sekaligus karena saya gak bisa selalu OL. /sickofit :'( 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, sekaligus mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya. :)


	4. Silent Silver

**_Silent Silver_ **

 

Elusan.

Teralih dari gelas yang (entah telah berapa lama) tengah dilap, Fukumoto menjatuhkan tatapan sesuai arah gravitasi. Kucing hitam itu membelaikan badan penuh bulu hitam halusnya pada kaki. Dia mengejap sekali, kucing itu tidak juga pergi. 

Kucing yang pernah mencuri makanan dari dapur agensi mata-mata mereka. Kucing yang sama, kini tengah duduk anggun, mengeong inosen padanya. Jika tidak juga diberikan, bisa saja ia akan mencuri lagi. Kucing tidak akan jera melakukannya lagi meski ia diusir dengan cara kasar sampai mati.

Kucing tidak berakal dan punya sembilan nyawa.

Ketika tangannya meraih sepotong tuna, hendak menjulurkannya pada kucing yang pernah hampir  kehilangan nyawa di tangan mereka semua, tangannya tergantung di udara teringat satu suara.

_“Jangan beri makan kucing itu.”_

Rambut yang disisir rapi jatuh halus membingkai wajahnya, seperti lembut bulu kucing, tidak mengurangi kecam terlewat tajam dari mata coklat itu. Dingin nadanya yang tegas menandas otoritas, memaksanya mengabaikan tatapan memelas kucing hitam di kaki meja.

_“Aku tahu.”_

Di kenyataan, kucing hitam pencuri ini yang tidak disukai Miyoshi, meloncat tak sabaran dengan umpan yang tak kunjung diulurkan—menyentaknya dari kenangan. Fukumoto termenung, membiarkan kucing itu memangsa umpannya.

Tidak ada yang akan sinis berkomentar lebih baik memberi makan ikan pada Kaminaga atau Hatano daripada kucing hitam itu. Tidak ada lagi yang menginisiasi konspirasi dengan jebakan paling brillian untuk menangkap kucing sialan. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menegur Fukumoto untuk tidak memberikan makan pada kucing malang ini.

Kucing yang dengan lihai membuntuti sampai agensi. Kucing ini yang diperangkap oleh semua mata-mata terbaik seagensi. Kucing dalam perangkap yang tetap lolos hidup-hidup kendati nyaris mati.

Miyoshi yang selama ini menginfiltrasi wilayah lawan bahkan kawan. Miyoshi yang kendati dijebak tetap lolos hidup-hidup tanpa membunuh atau terbunuh. Miyoshi yang tidak lolos hidup-hidup dari kotak-kotak gerbong kereta—meregang nyawa di sana.

Fukumoto mengelus kepala kucing yang mengeong manis padanya, memikirkan bagaimana jadinya Miyoshi merasa terkhianati dengan tindakannya ini—tapi kini ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa pun selain kenangan akan senyuman apresiatif Miyoshi kala ia mengabaikan kucing ini dan lebih memihaknya.

 

_(Kucing punya sembilan nyawa; Miyoshi hanya satu,  dan Fukumuto tidak akan pernah bisa menyamarkan kenyataan nyawanya sudah tidak ada.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialog flashback dikutip dari countdown poster pra tayang anime Joker Game. Ka-kalau bukan Fukumuto dan Miyoshi beneran, ma-maaf. FYI, poster countdown 10, OT3 Tazaki-Kaminaga-Jitsui Tuhan mereka ganteng banget. :’(
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan kudos untuk fanfiksi ini!


	5. Smoothies Ivory

**_Smoothies Ivory_ **

 

Mereka adalah teman sebangku dalam kelas pelatihan mata-mata.

Amari terbiasa melihat Miyoshi (di sisinya) dalam pelajaran eksakta hanya memerhatikan pada awal pemaparan, lalu kepala pemuda itu tertunduk pada buku.

Amari melirik sekilas. Dari pena yang menari di muka kertas, tulisan rapi Miyoshi mencari resolusi dan formula kalkulasi sendiri, lalu perhatiannya ke papan tulis sesekali pada profesor yang mengajar—terkejar jauh nalar kawan sebangkunya yang berintelijensi tinggi.

Begitu pula tatkala mereka memelajari fisika, kode-kode sandi berikut enkripsi dan dekripsi, farmasi, biologi, hingga seduksi.

“Kau pasti berhasil mendapatkan hati perempuan manapun,” katanya setelah praktik seduksi dengan Amari sebagai pasangan—dia yang tengah dapat giliran berperan jadi perempuan. Miyoshi tersenyum merendahkan. “Sebentar saja.”

“Tidak ada gunanya berhubungan lama-lama.” Amari tersenyum tipis, lebih terlihat sinis.

Setuju atau tidak dengan opini Amari, Miyoshi tidak memperlihatkannya selain mengendurkan senyumnya karena tatapannya mendingin dengan humor yang tidak diperuntukkan gelak terbahak-bahak.

“Bila wanita mendengarmu berkata begitu, mereka akan menyumpahimu. Kau akan kena karma.”

“Kau percaya karma?” Amari menaikkan sebelah alis tinggi-tinggi, rasanya ia tak kurang jeli dengan presisi mengalkulasi kawan sebangkunya dan mengidentifikasi pribadi Miyoshi yang (sama seperti kebanyakan calon mata-mata dalam ruangan ini) geli terhadap hal-hal semacam ini. “Sejak kapan kau berpikiran konservatif?”

“Ini seperti konyolnya kepercayaan untuk mendewakan Kaisar yang alergi matahari.” Kedikan bahu kasual. Bibirnya refleks melengkung satir dan sensual—karena gigolo samar melirik mereka yang berbicara di tengah penuturan tentang godaan. “Kau akan terikat pada satu perempuan dan tidak akan bisa memutuskannya.”

Amari mengamuflase tawanya jadi senyuman sederhana. “Bagi wanita, karma adalah enigma.” Melihat sudut mulut Miyoshi terangkat lebih tinggi sedikit, dia mengimbuh geli, “tidak, wanita adalah enigma. Sekalian kauramalkan apa jadinya bila aku kena karma dengan analogi kepercayaan kepala sarden itu.”

Miyoshi terhibur, sama geli dengan kekonyolan ini, merendahkan vokalnya seiring lirikan tertuju pada Amari. “Kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Pasti ada cara.” Kerlingnya setimpal dengan seringainya. “Pastikan kau mengenalkan perempuan itu padaku—jika ada yang berhasil membuatmu mempertahankan hubungan kalian lebih lama dari umur kunang-kunang.”

Di terik siang kala itu dan balutan lengkap jas dalam panas kelas serta kata-kata romantis hingga seduktif terhempas, mereka dingin menertawakan hal-hal konyol yang esensial bagi orang biasa–yang pendengarnya pasti akan merasakan hati mereka kebas.

Di sore usai episode biru tatkala percik terik matahari senja mencumbui wajah bercahaya laut—mungkin menyapa lumba-lumba di pintu rumah mereka yang entah di mana, Amari tersenyum tipis—realisasi bahwa yang Miyoshi katakan terwujud, seperti misteri—mengingat hari panas di kelas itu dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada Emma.

Di suatu malam, Amari yang memastikan ia ingin memperkenalkan perempuan yang tidak akan putus hubungannya dalam periode singkat pada teman sebangkunya semasa pelatihan—dan mereka akan menertawakan lagi apa yang terjadi seperti karma, malah mendapatkan kepastian umur Miyoshi yang tidak lebih lama dari usia kunang-kunang.

Di pagi ini, ketika ia melihat Tazaki dengan jumlah masif merpati yang berhamburan keluar dari balik jasnya serta hamburan kartu-kartu—dan semata bukan karena mengapa pesulap itu tidak ingat seberapa banyak merpati ia jejalkan ke dalam bajunya, ditemukannya mata laut yang polos tidak lama-lama terpesona pada burung-burung yang berkukur riuh.

“Merpati-merpati itu rumahnya di baju Tazaki- _kun_?” tanya Emma polos dengan logat kekanakan.

Amari mengelus lembut helai merah kecoklatan. “Tidak.”

“Di mana rumah merpati-merpati itu?” Emma mengalungkan lengan ke leher pria yang tidak akan meninggalkannya dengan hitungan hari sejumlah waktu tumbuhnya bayi jagung.

“Entahlah.” Amari menengadah pada langit. Tidak biru seperti hari itu di kelas seduksi dengan panas terlewat menyengat, tapi lebih _biru_ dari yang ia ingat.

Frate mendengking di kakinya. Amari membiarkan anjing itu—lebih peka dari Emma—bergelung di atas sepatu.

Seperti pertanyaan Emma terngiang kembali tak juga hilang, di mana rumah lumba-lumba, seperti itu pula benaknya mempertanyakan di mana Miyoshi _tiada_ dan kenyataan ia tidak akan pernah bisa  mengenalkan perempuan ini pada teman sebangkunya itu meski hanya di depan nisan.

 Amari akan menjaga Emma, bukan karma atas apa yang ia lakukan tapi alasan mengapa ia menjaganya biarlah menjelma enigma.  Bersamanya, lebih lama dari segala hubungan yang pernah dijalaninya dengan perempuan manapun.

Ketika Emma memeluknya—tanpa gadis kecil ini sendiri mengerti, Amari menyendu membayangkan bagaimana bila ia memperkenalkan Emma pada yang pernah jadi kawan sebangkunya.

Miyoshi akan menyeringai padanya—membiarkan tawa (menertawakannya) eksplisit saja di matanya, lalu berlutut di hadapan anak perempuan ini dengan senyuman menawan, mengulurkan lengan, memeluk Emma dan menggendongnya untuk menengadah langit yang terpapar seperti laut.

Miyoshi (dengan suara halus, lembut—tidak seperti canda-tawa sarkastik dengannya) pasti akan menemukan jawaban yang lebih tepat atas tanya polos Emma, jawaban di mana rumah lumba-lumba sebenarnya berada.

_(Amari mengajak Emma untuk pergi dari atraksi merpati Tazaki dan mencari Fukumoto—sarapan untuk bunyi kerut dari perut mungil kelaparan, tidak lagi punya waktu untuk menyayangkan enigma dunia atas usia Miyoshi yang seperti pijar kunang-kunang.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... memikirkan Miyoshi gak akan pernah kenal Emma, dan membayangkan dia, sepura-pura gimanapun akan gendong Emma dan dengan sayang menjawab di mana rumah lumba-lumba ... ya, tolong tisu saya habis. Derai airmata ini kapan berhenti. /baliksanangerjainficlain 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan kudos untuk fanfiksi ini. ;)


	6. Ground Brown

**_Ground Brown_ **

 

Hatano bosan menatapi seisi ruang makan yang sepi.

Hanya ada Fukumoto—memasak sarapan, Jitsui dan Odagiri membaca buku. Hatano tidak tertarik membantu ataupun ikut membaca buku.

Tatapannya meraup tumpukan koin dan setumpuk kartu di meja. Bukan punya Tazaki. Hatano menegakkan sedikit duduknya, mengambil kartu-kartu yang biasa mereka mainkan di meja ini dengan terlalu banyak isyarat dan tipuan.

Selembar kartu AS hati terselip jatuh. Hatano memungut, sesaat menatap dilingkup senyap.

Semua tidak sama lagi.

Matanya terbiasa sayu dalam penyamaran—dan kini tidak dengan kedua lengan di belakang kepala, kini lebih meredup dan aktivitas di luar yang beresonansi ke ruangan ini baginya terdengar semayup.

Atmosfer kaku tersangkut di seantero ruang, menyerupai yang mungkin bukan hanya dirinya rasakan— _dingin_. Itu juga yang mereka pikirkan—kemungkinan dari berita kecelakaan kereta di Jerman—atas apa yang Miyoshi terakhir rasakan.

Memori tidak penting, karena itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi sekali ini, Hatano memilih mengingat dingin angin, deru salju, dan ombak yang mesti mereka koyak riaknya di kelabu malam itu.

Hitungan akan satuan waktu tergelincir dari ingatan, Hatano memimpin terdepan dalam kompetisi ujian masuk sekaligus eleminasi paling tidak manusiawi; berenang menerjang gelombang, angin dingin, salju, laut beku, gelungan awan abu-abu, tanpa nyawa terlayang walau bergemelutuk ngilu hingga ke tulang-belulang.

Sampai akhirnya Yuuki memberikan tanda bahwa mereka bisa berhenti dengan uji ketahanan dan kegilaan semalaman sebelum layaknya para peserta normal lain menghindari bersua kematian, segelintir saja yang beranjak keluar dari benam malam, berhenti berenang, ke tepi, dan tubuh mereka terdekam ke butir-butir pasir sekaligus dihujani bulir-bulir salju.

“Mengapa kau bisa berenang paling depan, eh?”

Hatano yang duduk meluruskan kakinya agar tidak kram, melirik ke Kaminaga yang berbaring di pasir bersalju tak jauh darinya—mengatur napas yang terengah. Memastikan Kaminaga menanti jawabannya—memandangnya, bibirnya menyemai seringai. Kemenangan.

Kaminaga berdesis.

Fukumoto meremas kemeja yang ia kenakan lalu menyahut datar, “Karena Hatano paling kecil, jadi gerak tubuhnya lebih efisien, dan dia berenang secepat ikan.”

Hatano berdecak. Lain kali, saat sparring nanti, dia tidak akan sungkan membanting Fukumoto lagi.  “Jangan melogika dan menganalogikanku sebodoh itu, Fukumoto.”

“Kau memang berenang seperti itu.” Tazaki menyiratkan geli dalam impresi semua yang berenang di belakang Hatano rasakan.

“Jitsui hampir membalapnya.” Odagiri mengingatkan mereka.

“Tidak juga.” Jitsui lunak memerhatikan laut—tatapannya hangat tidak seperti dingin yang melingkupi mereka. Kata-katanya tidak selaras dengan dengan senyum nyaris sinis, ketidakpuasan yang implisit. “Kalau saja Kaminaga _-san_ dan Miyoshi- _san_ tidak saling mengenyahkan dan tidak kompak  menjegal rute renangku, aku bisa melewati Hatano- _san_.”

“Kalian masih bisa bermain-main saling balap sementara yang lain nyaris mati?” Amari tertawa ringan seraya melirik para peserta gagal yang menggigil di pantai lepas, posisi tak jauh dari mereka.

Kaminaga mengedikkan bahu. “Tidak ada instruksi kita harus berkompetisi dengan jujur dan adil.”

“Mengenyahkan kompetitor juga upaya mendapatkan kemenangan,” timpal Miyoshi tenang yang tadi sempat pergi entah kemana.

Hatano memincingkan mata, bertanya tajam, “Jadi kemenanganku mutlak hanya keberuntungan?”

 _“Tentu saja.”_ _–bahkan bukan hanya Miyoshi dan Kaminaga, kelima pemuda lainnya seringan ayunan  salju menjawabnya._

Hatano tidak sempat menyuarakan hinaan atas kekalahan yang lain dengan muka bebal dan mulut kurang ajarnya, Miyoshi tertawa rendah seraya menyampirkan handuk ke kepalanya hingga melingkupi seluruh tubuh.

“Pilihanmu untuk berenang secepat dan sekuat yang kaubisa mengalahkan yang lain tanpa terpancing permainan di belakangmu itu pilihan yang tepat.” Miyoshi duduk di sisi Hatano, menatap pemuda termuda yang mencuat dari balutan handuk, seringainya mengiritasi mata tapi Hatano memilih seringai Miyoshi ini tidak ingin ia benci. “Jika kita ulangi lagi, kemenanganmu tidak akan terjadi dua kali.”

 _Aku pasti menang darimu._ Hatano jeli memaknai ekspresi Miyoshi, persis seperti yang dirasakannya.

Hatano mengembuskan napas panjang. Buih napas terdifusi. Mungkin bukan hanya handuk yang Miyoshi sampirkan yang menetralisir gigil mulai nyata di tubuhnya. Sorotnya melunak—mungkin bahkan hangat—seperti handuk yang ia rapatkan.

“Berapa kalipun pertandingan ulang,  hasilnya akan tetap sama,” tanggap Hatano, ekspresi sama menyebalkan seperti yang membuat Kaminaga berdesis. Miyoshi meliriknya, ringan memandangnya dan pasti mengerti arti ekspresinya—kemenangan ini mutlak dan akan dipertahankan habis-habisan.

“Tidak akan sama.”

Cetusan disertai dengusan Kaminaga, teriring gumam setuju yang lain. Hatano malas mendebat mereka, lebih tertarik dengan kenyataan Miyoshi mengambilkan handuk untuknya dari yang letnan Sakuma siapkan—dan bukan untuk mengeringkan dirinya sendiri seperti yang eksistensi egosentris seharusnya lakukan. 

Ketika Hatano melirik, mendapati kondisi mereka tidak jauh berbeda—seluruh tubuh kemayup oleh air terasin nan terdingin, rambut melekat ke kulit, bibir mulai membiru, badan dijalar getar, Miyoshi balas mengerlingnya.

Hatano tidak main ambil konklusi Miyoshi merendahkannya, mengetahui di antara para pemuda lainnya, memang dia yang paling terekspos tremornya karena (semoga bukan implikasi tinggi badan)  renang paling menantang dan ia menang, memilih menginterpretasinya bahwa ini adalah apresiasi atau selamat untuk kemenangan yang Miyoshi terlalu berharga diri tinggi untuk ucapkan.

Atau mungkin jauh lebih sederhana dari itu, ketika Miyoshi meraih sedikit fabrik handuk, mengusap rambut coklat Hatano dan menyuruhnya (kali ini dengan tatapan merendahkan—dan perhatian) mengeringkan rambut dengan benar agar tidak terjangkit sakit.

Bagaimana bisa ia akan kena flu jika sedari tadi menyelami seluk-beluk laut ia baik-baik saja? Mengapa tidak memakai handuk ini dipakai untuk mengeringkan diri sendiri?

Hatano tidak menyuarakan hal itu, melakukan sesuai yang Miyoshi katakan—dan membiarkan tangan Miyoshi di balik handuk mengusap rambutnya, pandangannya melunak dengan realisasi senyum Miyoshi—sama sekali tidak dingin seperti cuaca saat ini.

Apa di saat terakhirnya, di tengah kecamuk badai dan insiden dan akhir segalanya, Miyoshi kedinginan?

Sendirian?

Atau Miyoshi tersenyum untuk  kemenangannya menjaga rahasia informasi dengan taruhan nyawa sendiri?

_(Apa Miyoshi mengingat mereka—mengingatnya?)_

Dia tidak akan pernah tahu insiden kecelakaan dan yang terakhir Miyoshi rasakan sebenarnya.

Hatano memutuskan menyelipkan kartu AS hati ke tengah larikan kartu, fokus terhenti pada tumpukan teratas kartu—gambar joker yang tertawa mengejek. Dia memilih untuk tidak mengingat perasaan tidak suka yang sekali ini menyeruak ke permukaan dengan tawa hina kartu joker.

Memori tidak penting, prinsipnya, tapi ada pilihan yang dirasanya tepat.

 

_(Namun sekali ini saja, Hatano memilih untuk menyimpan memori tentang Miyoshi—meski mengenangnya tidak akan pernah lagi sehangat saat Miyoshi tersenyum mengusapkan handuk padanya.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, entah mengapa, saya suka banget part Miyoshi-Hatano ini—teary max ngetiknya. Dan ini saya usahakan canon berdasarkan anime, jadi bagian Hatano teriak-teriak ala di drama CD hanya deskrip selewat. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengkudos fanfiksi ini!


	7. Magical Navy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweetpie, atau singkatnya Spie, akan hiatus selama satu-dua bulan. Fic-fic saya mungkin tidak akan update selama rentang waktu itu. Maaf untuk yang membaca fic-fic saya. :'''( 
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Puntung rapuh menyepuh tembakau pada kartu-kartu yang terhambur dan segerombol lepas nan bebas merpati berdesau risau.

Tazaki tidak perlu memincingkan mata karena ia terlahir dengan spasi kelopak tersempit, dikutip dari Kaminaga yang membantu memunguti kartu-kartunya agar tidak dijatuhi tinja nista merpati, tapi itulah yang kini dilakukannya karena setelah menyerahkan kartu joker, Kaminaga meninggalkannya begitu saja—tidak seperti tenangnya pamit Amari dan ucapan kanak-kanak Emma permisi hendak mencari Fukumoto.

Bisa jadi Kaminaga pergi tatkala derum lokomotif tua hasil pembakaran batu bara menyalak udara, terdengar sampai di tempat mereka berada, lantas beranjak—menyisih muak untuk diri sendiri atas harga diri tinggi sama sepertinya.

Tazaki berlutut. Kartu AS diamond-lah yang terakhir ia pungut. Mematut kartu tersebut dan seharusnya tidak mempertanyakan dalam hati mengapa transportasi yang sama seperti yang jadi akhir misinya, malah yang membuat Miyoshi dijemput maut.

Dia terduduk di atas tumpukan dinding bata yang memagari bunga. Jemarinya piawai mengabsensi kartu, lihai matanya mengidentifikasi tiap jenis, kecepatan tangannya melampaui kepak-kepak merpati—tidak memperlihatkan renung tertenun jauh di balik matanya.

Suatu waktu, ia pernah bertopang dagu.

Tak benar-benar terantuk kantuk. Target perempuannya di bar kota yang mereka sambangi direbut Amari dan ia kalah terhitung hanya satuan terkecil  waktu, implikasi kalah bertaruh. Tidak seperti ia berkeluh pada Kaminaga betapa kantuk menyaruknya dan ia merasa buruk.

Iris pun skleranya nyaris hilang tatkala dipicingkan pada Miyoshi yang mendudukkan diri di hadapannya dan tertawa perlahan. Elegan. Mengesalkan dan menawan.  

“Mengapa perempuan itu memilih Amari?”

Desah lelah—tidak berintensi terdengar kalah—Tazaki, menyebabkan Miyoshi menyurutkan tawanya, bahu terangkat acuh tak acuh, dan canda yang tidak menyinggungnya. “Karena kau lebih suka merpati.”

Menyarangkan tatapan malas jika Miyoshi hanya membelukar kelakar padanya yang tengah tidak ingin dicandai, Tazaki memilih menyulut sebatang rokok. Nikotin merupakan distraksi terbaik dari satu-dua hal tak terprediksi.

“Pesonamu tidak kalah dari Amari.” Tazaki tidak menyuarakan bagaimana bisa Miyoshi membaca pikirannya yang merunuti hal-hal apa saja sekiranya dia kurang dari Amari, tapi mereka adalah mata-mata, dan mungkin Tazaki sendiri membiarkan ekspresinya ditelaah Miyoshi.  “Kau hanya tidak atraktif, tidak ada sesuatu yang menonjol darimu dan membuat wanita benar-benar tertarik padamu.”

“Sejak kapan kau jadi yang paling ahli?” Tazaki mengepulkan asap adiktif merobek paru-paru hingga membayang lampu remang di ruang kantin.

Miyoshi menarik secarik kartu di antara serakan berantakan di meja. AS _Diamond_. Seperti _permata dalam lumpur_ , begitu tatapnya pada Tazaki.

“Aku sebangku dengan yang paling ahli.” Miyoshi melejitkan kartu itu pada lawan bicaranya.

Meski dengan tampang hilang gairah menantang kehidupan yang kian mengejang, Tazaki ringan sekaligus tangkas menangkapnya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang sebatang rokok, kartu itu terapit antara jari tengah dan telunjuknya. “Itu tidak menjadikanmu yang paling ahli.”

“Tidak benar, tapi aku bisa memberikan solusi.”

“Kau, yang memproklamirkan asal kau menggoda sedikit saja siapa pun bisa takluk padamu, ironisnya kau pun menyatakan kau bukan penggoda walaupun paling bisa menggoda, bagaimana bisa memberikan solusi padaku?”

Miyoshi menggantung pembenarannya, menjeda karena ia memandangi Tazaki dan absensi kepercayaan diri utuhnya, memainkan kartu as tersebut dengan lihai—muncul-timbul, ada-lenyap, repetitif antara ada dan tiada di tangannya, tak tersinggung dengan nada satir yang ditepiskan Tazaki padanya.

Karena tidak ada suara dari yang mengaku bukan penggoda walau akunya pula dianugerahi tampang paling menggoda, akhirnya Tazaki melabuh perhatian pada Miyoshi dan roman manipulatifnya

“Lakukan apa yang paling bisa kaulakukan, dan tidak ada siapa pun lagi yang bisa melakukannya selain kau.”

Tawa rendah Tazaki menghela asap yang berbaring di ranjang udara, kini dibumbung dengan desah yang terhenti begitu saja—ketidakmengertian asat tatkala pemahaman mencuat. Sudut mulut naik seiring sepuh asap lenyap, tatapannya lembut menyambut senyum Miyoshi.

Setelah memahami petunjuk yang Miyoshi siratkan padanya, tatkala malam itu Tazaki duduk berhadapan dengan Fukumoto dan mempraktikannya, kartu as hati seperti sulap bunga di telinga wanita dan kata-kata sadis tapi manis tentang manipulasi hati, Miyoshi yang masuk ruangan diiringi Jitsui, menyeringai memandang Tazaki—bangga atas jasa mencerahkan kebuntuannya.

Tazaki tersenyum dingin. Tak perlu jabat tangan, malam ini dalam rutinitas permainan yang entah kapan akan jadi menjemukan, ia akan mengumpankan sinyal palsu pada Amari—dan kalau Miyoshi  kalah maka itu karena termakan kode tipu Fukumoto atau isyarat dusta Hatano.

Kukuk buruk merpati serta patuk di pucuk ubun-ubun menyadarkannya, mengingatkan akan sedikit kebaikan yang nyaris tertimbun kesan arogan Miyoshi—yang seharusnya tidak semudah itu terlupakan.

Merpati-merpati lain berkicau lapar. Tazaki menepuk yang hingga di kepalanya, menerbangkannya bertengger ke jendela kotor tempat kantor Yuuki berada. Dia bertapak, menapak jejak berdebu Amari, Emma, dan Frate yang transparan.

Sebelum dia menutup pintu, memantau lalu-lalang orang yang seperti kukuk merpati, berkasak-kusuk dengan perang yang tinggal tunggu tanggal berkecamuk, tidak mendapati topi lebar dan punggung tersepi Kaminaga di tengah keramaian yang memburam, Tazaki melihat satu merpati terbang membentang sayap membelah langit. Blur.

Jika ia kaitkan selarik pesan—yang belum terpikirkan atau mungkin karena ada terlalu banyak untuk diungkapkan tapi tidak bisa begitu saja ia tuliskan dan dijejalkan ke selongsong yang diikat ke kaki merpati, apa merpati ini sanggup lebih cepat dari deru badai salju dan kereta yang konstan melaju?

Jika paradigmanya serupa orang-orang yang melesat dengan bayang terang matahari yang memanjang, mungkinkah pesannya sampai pada dimanapun Miyoshi berada saat ini?

Dia menumpukkan kartu AS _Diamond_ ke atas rupa tawa hina-dina joker—tepi bibir terangkat sedikit dengan kesadaran yang ia bayangkan tidak mungkin bisa terjadi.

Mereka yang masih hidup tetap berceloteh dan mengelukan perang, hilang di belakang blam pintu seperti bayangan akan tawa merendahkan Miyoshi bila tahu bersitan idenya—mengirimkan pesan diikatkan ke kaki merpati agar bersenandung ke balik awan, agar sampai padanya 

Mengucur tangis dan meratap lara untuk seorang mata-mata yang dengan bangga menutup matanya adalah tindakan tak berguna; penghinaan terburuk atas dediksi tertinggi memenangkan misi; menghidupkan informasi.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan. Yang bisa ia lakukan, kembali meniti hati-hati masa depan dengan rengkuhan kosong sesunyi tipis temali dan tidak merintihi yang telah pergi.

_(Yang bisa Tazaki lakukan, hanyalah melakukan yang ia bisa—menjaga agar segala tentang yang tak ada; yang hanya rekasa; Miyoshi, tak terlupakan.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya rasa, cuma Tazaki yang bisa bilang, “Yang aku manipulasi di tanganku bukanlah kartu, tapi hatimu.” dengan senyum tampan dan tatapan lembut bikin perempuan melting, tanpa dicaci-maki, “BANGCYAT KAMUH, JANGAN COBA-COBA PERMAINKAN HATIKU. ENAK AJA HATIKU CUMA DIMAININ DI TANGANMU. KAMU KIRA HATIKU INI KARTU.”
> 
> FG-ing sedikit, official fanart di Otomedia Magazine dari animation director Miyuki Nakamura edisi bulan Juni yang Tazaki sama Yuuki Chuusa, terus poster buatan animation director Yasutaka Kubota di Anime Magazine edisi bulan Juli yang Tazaki sama Fukumoto, terus sketch original character design ShirowMiwa di mana Tazaki keliatan so wild (SCREAMING OF SEXINESS HELEPH), not to mention suara baritonnya itu huhuhuhu bikin saya kayak lilin kesulut api. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengkudos fanfiksi ini!


	8. Light Gray

PRE-RAPHAELITE.

Ujung-ujung jarinya menelusuri huruf timbul yang—bukan braille—merupakan judul.

Jitsui tidak perlu lagi membaca karena ia sudah pernah menekuri literasi aslinya dan fotografik memori merekam apa pun tanpa sehuruf pun terlupakan. Ujian masuk D-Kikan dengan absurditas di luar nalar saja masih terjejakkan dalam kenangan.

Jika karena Yuuki tidak datang dengan berita yang lebih terdengar seperti cerita, Kaminaga tidak  tergeming pagi tadi membaca buku ini sekali lagi kemudian beranjak pergi, Jitsui tidak akan duduk di kantin memilin halaman per halaman buku ini dengan mata yang layaknya tengah membaca.

Rupa mati Ophelia dengan _red poppy_ , representasi indahnya tidur abadi dan mati, tidak mengesankan untuk Jitsui.

Suara renyah mengucap salam, menabur hangat di atas dingin kantin dan tidak menyingkir miris lain yang dianggap non-eksisten dalam ruangan.

Amari dengan senyum yang lebih bijak, seperti orang tua tapi semua lebih tahu dia persis seorang kakak, menyapa yang ada di kantin dan berkata sekarang saatnya sarapan—membiarkan putri kecil itu seperti melambaikan tongkat sihir dengan senyum magis meretak lengang ruang.

Fukumoto merespons. Dia butuh bantuan karena belum selesai. Pandangannya menghindari Hatano yang tak hirau dengannya—gestur itu eksplisit bahwa pemuda yang berkutat dengan dek kartu tak mau diganggu selain karena ia tak lebih mampu sekalipun membantu—dan tertuju pada Odagiri.

Pria itu menutup buku, menaruh ke meja, beranjak membantu Fukumoto menyelesaikan sarapan yang tak siap-siap tanpa kata. Amari menarik dua kursi jauh dari sisi Hatano, memahami yang termuda tak mau bertukar kata selain sekadar sapa pada Emma.

Amari mengurusi Emma, sabar lebih seperti seorang ayah menanggapi celoteh tanya mengapa banyak merpati berhamburan dari balik jas Tazaki, kemudian melirik pada kedua termuda yang digelung sunyi.  “Tolong panggilkan yang lain untuk sarapan?”

Jitsui melirik Hatano yang pasif mengerlingnya. Dia mengerti diamnya pemuda yang menumpah perhatian pada larikan kartu, karena itulah dia bangkit. “Aku saja. Di mana mereka?”

“Selain Yuuki- _san_ , yang lain ada di luar.”

Jitsui beranjak, suara Amari menginterupsi langkahnya sejenak.

“Sebaiknya kauambil topi dan pakai jasmu.”

Indikasi ada seseorang yang mungkin pergi dan harus dibawa pulang kembali ke agensi.

Tapak Jitsui menjejak gema di lorong sepi.

Ruang kelas tempat mereka menimbun tambun ilmu terlewati.

Perpustakaan tempat Jitsui biasa fokus membaca dikawani sunyi.

Ruang rapat tempat mereka biasa berdiskusi.

Jendela bening di halaman, objek lukis yang selalu menemani dan ditemani Jitsui,  melukiskan secarik terik matahari.

Di ruang interogasi, dan ragam siksa sehingga mereka begitu dekat dengan mati.

Hanya dekat, sekarat, tapi tak pernah benar-benar terlewat.

Hingga ruang tidur mereka bersama, dan jumlahnya masih sama.

Di tempat tidur yang bukan miliknya, yang tidak akan ditiduri lagi, langkah Jitsui terhenti. Menatapi dengan mata purnamanya tidak sependar biasa. Jejarinya lamat terjulur, halus mengelus selimut yang tak berkerut.

Di tiap inci markas agensi intelijensi ini, Jitsui tidak mendapati tempat dalam memorinya, tanpa Miyoshi bersisi dengannya. Mata-mata yang bukan hanya dirinya tahu, salah satu paling berbahaya di antara mereka.

Kenangan seperti tumpuk debu yang tak melapuk.

Sayang, tidak akan ada orang seperti penjarah harta di makam piramida, untuk mencuri kenangan dan bila tak menguntungkannya akan lekas dibuang daripada hanya membuat hati berat dikerat karat.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia, Kaminaga, Amari, dan Miyoshi naik ke atap untuk memaknai interpretasi matahari terbit yang jadi jati diri Jepang menjarah kemerdekaan bangsa lain. Ketiganya mengajaknya makan malam di tempat yang ramai dan ada begitu banyak perempuan mendekati mereka.

Jitsui tidak didekati karena sekali pandang orang berasumsi atas usia yang terlalu belia untuk gemerlap dunia.

Miyoshi saja yang tidak segera menggenggam tangan seorang perempuan, mengilas balik kenangan ketika gigolo terkejut dengan kemahirannya menaklukkan wanita, dan Jitsui menggeleng dengan senyum tipis— _Miyoshi-san saja yang berdansa_ dan ia jadi pemerhati ketiganya meraup perhatian publik di lantai dansa.

Miyoshi melangkah seiring dengannya di jalan digenang sisa derai hujan, tawanya seperti jentik pemantik api kala berkomentar satir akan kenaifan Sakuma- _san_ , dan Jitsui berargumen bahwa legalitas sistem pemerintahan kekaisaran yang diagungkan memang patut dipertanyakan.

Seperti baru semusim lalu gugur bilur salju, Miyoshi dan Kaminaga kurang ajar menjegal jalur renangnya, menyabotase kesempatan menjungkir Hatano dari kemenangan sebagai perenang tercepat malam berbadai itu.

Musim panas lalu, derik jangkrik, dengung sumbang kumbang dan gejolak ombak. Miyoshi mengabaikan sinis Kaminaga yang mengkhianatinya untuk kali ini bersekutu dengan Jitsui, berjalan dengan pasir bergulir dari sela jemari kaki dan tangan menyisir rambut ke belakang. Tawa gelinya (dan ia juga) terngiang, ketika di kamar mandi mereka berdua masih menertawakan garis pinggang celana renang lantaran kulit yang tidak menggelap hanya di area pribadi saja.

Seakan baru malam lalu, Miyoshi sopan menawarkan pada sang letnan untuk ikut bersama para mata-mata, mereka seperti kerlap tersenyap bintang ketimbang gemerlap kota.

Di suatu hari, pipinya masih meninggi dengan senyum dan mata terlengkung ramah kala Miyoshi di antara mereka, turut tanggap dalam percakapannya dengan Hatano.

Seperti hari telah berganti namun embun masih begitu lugu, Miyoshi masih duduk di sisinya dan bersama yang lain mengabuti meja bertabur koin, kartu-kartu, asbak berdebu abu dan remang ruang karena asap yang dihela.

Ingatannya menjernih, terngiang suara tenang _call_ dan _two pair_ yang ia respons dengan _one pair_ , detik berikutnya Odagiri menyerah.

Dan letnan itu masuk begitu saja, tak tahu apa-apa, tanpa menyadari lontaran ajakan Miyoshi yang manipulatif bergabung bersama mereka dalam permainan situasi politikal. Tak ubahnya sangkar laba-laba yang menjerat mangsa secara natural sekaligus taktikal.

Jitsui bersimpati, yang ia tahu pasti tidak seorang pun tertipu ketika ia melontar komentar tentang betapa malang Letnan Satu itu seusai Miyoshi menyampaikan titah Yuuki agar mereka menyamar sebagai _Kempeitai_ untuk misi konyol dari _Sanbou Honbu._

Miyoshi duduk di sisinya kala Yuuki menghimpun seluruh mata-mata ke ruang rapat karena Odagiri luput mengetahui targetnya telah tewas, dan senyum Miyoshi kala di ruangan itu kontras dari senyum pemuda itu  setelah mengafirmasi spekulasi Odagiri pasca menemuinya di gedung teater.

Ia pun masih mengingat gerutu Kaminaga yang menderita, berbayang-bayang memandang mereka dengan tamparan Miyoshi dan siksaannya, _kalian berdua keterlaluan—asal kalian tahu ini tidak seberapa untukku_.

Dan Miyoshi tersenyum, menawarkan padanya untuk menyiksa lagi Kaminaga yang membuat salah satu pemuda tertua itu pasi, pias tapi harga diri terlalu tinggi maka ia tak sudi mengakui, dan Jitsui balas tersenyum ramah meminta makanan basi dari Fukumoto untuk dijejalkan pada yang paling tahan banting dengan segala siksa.

Orang terbiasa merinding, tunduk ketakutan akan sisi intimidatifnya yang tentu tidak ia tampilkan jika di hadapannya bukanlah individu menjijikkan.

Namun melihat ada yang malah tertawa karenanya dan tersenyum, senyum menyenangkan untuk dilihat hingga Jitsui berpendapat Miyoshi tak terlihat seberbahaya itu lagi.

Hingga setengah dari mereka terbaring tumbang karena kelas paling mengerikan. Odagiri yang intoleran terhadap alkohol tersengguk mabuk. Kaminaga kolaps karena overdosis serum.  

Jitsui terengah dengan wajah memerah, demam parah, karena zat toksik kimiawi yang semena-mena Miyoshi memaksanya menelan di kelas simulasi interogasi.

“Terakhir kali aku sakit,” lirih Jitsui pada Miyoshi yang bertanggung jawab memapahnya dari kelas dan membaringkannya ke ranjang, “saat aku kehujanan.”

Miyoshi menyelimutinya yang menggigil hebat. “Aku tidak ingat kau sakit setelah kehujanan dengan Hatano, Odagiri, dan Tazaki.”

Hirup-hela napas Jitsui kian tertatih. “Waktu aku masih kecil dan belum mengerti terlalu lama bermain hujan-hujanan itu akan membuatku sakit.”

Terlepas dari yang ia katakan entah kebohongan atau kejujuran, Miyoshi tertawa pelan. “Kedengaran kekanakan.” Pandangannya melunak saat Miyoshi menyeka keringat dingin yang seruah hujan di wajahnya. “Dan menyenangkan.”

Sulit melawan efek substansi arsenik yang menumbuk kelopak matanya untuk tertutup, hanya menyayu dan engahnya sendiri menyayup, namun bibirnya masih menyungging seringai. “... setelah aku balas membalasmu nanti. Kita ...”

“Baiklah. Tanpa setelan kita—sudah terlalu banyak yang rusak.” Miyoshi mengenali pribadinya yang satu lagi dan selalu tertutupi rupa tanpa dosanya. Tidak tergertak, dia menggaris senyum sinis. “Terkondisi seperti kompetisi renang terirasional. Kapan?”

Langit terpecah dan rubuh menimpanya, pandang mulai berkunang serupa pusara dan sentuhan punggung tangan di keningnya tidak bisa Jitsui tepis. “... saat hujan.”

Indera pengelihatannya memblur.

Jitsui memeta imaji dalam benak yang mengabur akan pandangan memahami intensinya. Sorot melembut, mengucap halus berjanji akan melakukan hal kekanakan itu dengannya suatu saat nanti, taruhan siapa yang akan mereka umpankan untuk turut menanggalkan harga diri demi menyelami hujan, dan senyum nostalgik.  

Semalaman suntuk, dunia membisu dalam pening yang berdenting.

Semalaman, Jitsui hanya bisa merasakan sekaan di wajah dan saput lembut di lengan basahnya.

Semalaman, yang menjaganya tak berganti dengan siapa pun melainkan senantiasa menggumamkan fiksi asing.

Mengisahkan keuangan menghancurkan moral kemanusiaan, sistem dunia baru dalam monopoli melebihi monarki, kudeta berdarah, kejinya penjajah dan penjara bawah tanah—dongeng pengantar tidur paling abnormal. 

Ketika Jitsui membuka mata dan rupa muka manusia tak lagi siluet-siluet abstrak, senyum lega Miyoshi yang pertama menyapa matanya dan menanyakan kondisinya.

Jitsui menjawab sesopan yang biasa, ia baik-baik saja. Miyoshi hanya tersenyum, bangkit dan berlalu entah kemana.

Jitsui mengedar pandang ke sekitar. Hanya ada Kaminaga yang terbaring dua tempat tidur darinya. Ia mengerjap mata, menyadari kejanggalan. Tempat tidurnya seharusnya berada persis di samping kiri tempat tidur Kaminaga. Ada nakas di antara tempat tidurnya dan Miyoshi, buku tentang fiksi hikayat Hakikat Para Jelata terletak di atasnya.

“Kau di tempat tidur Miyoshi, dan dia tidak tidur semalaman.”

Bila ada kata yang tak diucap Kaminaga yang tengah tersenyum padanya—antara sedikit ragu bahwa Jitsui akan memercayainya atau halusnya cemburu, ialah: _menjagamu_.   

Begitu Miyoshi kembali, Jitsui pikir mungkin bila Tuhan—dan bukan kaisar karena toh tokoh ini hanyalah manusia biasa sama seperti mereka—ada, maka telah dibenamkannya sekeping sinar di sepasang mata yang lalu mencerah. Meski sedikit saja, karenanya.

“Kau cepat pulih.” Miyoshi mengulurkan segelas air minum yang diambilkannya untuk Jitsui, duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memastikan Jitsui menenggak sampai setengah gelas di air tandas.

Suara bangun tidurnya terlalu lunak untuk menggigit. “Aku tidak berencana melewatkan sesi interogasi Miyoshi-san.”

Yang tak terucapkan, ialah: balas tuntas. Atas apa yang telah Miyoshi lakukan padanya. Dan Miyoshi mengerti, dari tawanya seperti cerah lelangit biru, tangan yang menyelimuti Jitsui rapat dalam hangat (juga senyum berpangku di sorotnya), yang mengantarkan Jitsui untuk rebah kembali dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Entah pada saat itu Miyoshi mengerti hal ini atau tidak, tapi Jitsui menyimpul rencana pula atas balas tuntas untuk perhatiannya—mungkin dengan ganti membayarkan makan malam atau segelas alkohol kala mereka menyusupi tuanya malam. Dan hujan, seperti mereka menyelami lagi masa kekanak yang hilang.

Hujan yang tak datang, tak sempat juga menjadikan janji yang akhirnya terbuang. Bersama kelopak-kelopak bunga yang Jitsui tak tahu menemani Miyoshi, berganti posisi dengan dirinya waktu itu, terbaring untuk bermimpi. Abadi.

Mengambil topi dan jasnya, ia perlu bergegas mencari Kaminaga yang dibayang jelita Ophelia di pelupuk optik dan dingiang suara hipnotik Miyoshi mendongeng di setiap sebelum lelap menyergap.

Kaminaga- _san_ butuh sarapan. Meskipun ia tahu, bukan hanya Kaminaga yang tak selera dengan sarapan selezat apa pun Fukumoto memasakkan untuk mereka.

Untuk terakhir kali, diamatinya ruangan ini. Jitsui menghitung, bahkan tanpa perlu akurasi. Pembalasan terjadi, tapi penuntasan atas perhatian dengan ajakan makan malam tidak terjadi. Tidak ada janji ditepati. Hujan mengajukan absensi. Terik sirik matahari. Jumlah tempat tidur yang tetap sama di ruang ini.

Tak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini.

 Jitsui berketetapan bahwa tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini meskipun hujan tak kunjung turun,tak urung berkeinginan seharusnya penjarah makam mampu beralih mencuri hitungan darinya—biar penjarah itu saja yang berhitung akan kehilangan.

Melepas jari-jari dari tempat tidur tak berpenghuni lebih mudah daripada membiarkan hatinya melepaskan yang selama ini selalu ada di sisinya. Jitsui membiarkan kekosongan ruangan ini sama seperti ruang lain yang ternganga dalam dirinya.

 

Karena ketika Jitsui menghitung ulang—yang tidak ingin dilakukannya lagi, yang tidak sama, hanyalah jumlah mata-mata yang akan menempati tempat tidur.

 

_(Karena Miyoshi telah bermimpi di pembaringan sendiri dan hanya seorang diri, dan takkan lagi memuslihat senyum teramat hangat hanya untuk Jitsui._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini paling lama jadinya—dan paling panjang. Dan paling remukin hati ini. :’( actually saya juga sangat suka Miyotsui karena ngeliat mereka kok sebelahan mulu di anime, dan itu end card huhu. Official Arts. Saya cinta dua-duanya. /pungutserpihanhatiini


End file.
